Systems and services exist that allow a user to be alerted to changes in a particular piece of data or service. For example, services exist that will alert a user when an out-of-the-ordinary transaction occurs on their credit cards, etc. that may affect their credit rating so that the user can investigate. These services are typically provided by credit reporting, credit card providers and debit card financial institutions. As another example, a bank may provide a mechanism to alert a customer if his/her balance fluctuates by more than some threshold value or when the account balance is approaching a low amount of money. In another example, a neighborhood crime monitoring service may provide a mechanism to alert a customer if a crime occurs within a short distance of the home or school. In these examples, a particular vendor, such as a bank, crime reporting company or credit reporting agency, provides alerts to the user for the vendor's particular service. However, none of the current systems and methods provide the user with alerts for a number of different aspects of the user's life and it is desirable to provide such a system. Thus, it is desirable to provide a personal alert system and method and it is to this end that the disclosure is directed.